Changes
by mblab
Summary: Logan is forced to deal with the changes in his life. M/L ~* NOT A NEW CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE READ!?! *~ I need your help. Please. Just read it and then decide on what you'll do. I'd appreciate any and all responses!
1. She Changed Everything

Everything had been going just fine

Changes occur in everyone's life. This is about the changes that happen to Logan and how they effect him, as well as those around him. This is a M/L romance story. If you don't like that then you might not want to read this. 

This is my very first fanfiction. Any comments you have I would love. I'm not quite sure how this works so… 

None of the characters are mine. Fox and others own it all. 

******************************************************************************

She Changed Everything

* Logan's POV *

It's funny how fast someone's life can change. Mine came with the shattering of glass, and spinal cord alike. My life was never the same after either. 

She had just been someone who had made me turn my head and look back at what I had seen. I had to find out more, everything I could learn about her. She was just amazing! Like nothing I had ever seen before, probably ever again. With our secret identities hidden with each other, something began. A new business associate, a new friend. 

Eyes Only, with the aid of the amazing Max, caught many. I followed my part of the bargain. I helped her find the others like her. Yet things changed. Suddenly, being just business partners didn't seem right.

I had to have more. Getting to be "friends" instead of just business partners was a step that I dearly wanted. Reckon, dinner, and chess. That's what I would look forward to. I tried to make life better, as much as I could, for those that suffered. Eyes Only continued, to the best I could. The best was slowly becoming less. Less because you can't devote your entire time into something if your distracted. Now my distraction, I didn't mind being distracted. 

The distraction, Max, was the catalyst to another change. Things that I thought would never occur again did. That terrified me. What of all the possibilities? Unrequited feelings just weren't what I wanted. 

'Would the most amazing woman that I've ever seen even think about me. Me, being more than just a friend? She could easily have any guy. But me? That would never happen. Would it?'

That's what raced through my mind constantly. I just couldn't get her out. My life had changed, because of her. Yet, even if I could only be "just friends", I would welcome that change with all of my heart.

******************************************************************************

This my first FanFiction. I'm trying, so bear with me. Please read and review! It makes my day! :-) You can write comments to me at: [Mmm2i@aol.com][1]

~* mblab *~ 

   [1]: mailto:Mmm2I@aol.com



	2. It Changed Everything

This is the story of the changes in Logan's life and how he reacts

Changes occur in everyone's life. This is about the changes that happen to Logan and how they effect him, as well as those around him. This is a M/L romance story. If you don't like that then you might not want to read this. 

This is my very first fanfiction. Any comments you have I would love. I'm not quite sure how this works so… 

None of the characters are mine. Fox and others own it all. 

******************************************************************************

It Changed Everything

* Logan's POV *

Not all the changes were welcome. That shattering of my spinal cord wasn't something that I'm particularly fond of. Everything changed. 

You know the saying "you don't realize what you had until you've lost it," well I now fully understand that. You (people), or at least me, take too many things for granted. Simple things, that now I can't do.

Like just stand up and look someone in the eye. Yeah I know, that someone isn't just anyone. It's Max. I think every day how much I just want to get up, out of this chair, and just look her in the eyes. Tell her exactly what she means to me. But there's part of the problem. I, myself, can barley admit to how I feel towards her. What exactly I feel, I'm not quite sure. In my heart I know that its love. But my head, well it just knows that it's happy to see her. Her, this beautiful and amazing woman.

'Could she ever feel the same? Feel this way to a cripple? A guy who can't dance, can't walk, can't even stand on his own two feet (literally). I know I feel what I feel towards her. But could she feel anything remotely close for me?' 

Sometimes after I've given myself a huge dose of self-pity, I wonder if this will be how I'll remain. I've always kept the thought that I may be able to walk again in the back of my mind. It may not occur in the near future, but just sometime. Sometime is better than no time at all. Yet, I can't help think that I may just remain this way. 

If I did stay this way would that be too bad? I still have things to live for. Max. Eyes Only. Max. But can I really have everything that I want, besides to walk, if I'm like this? 

******************************************************************************

This my first FanFiction. I'm trying, so bear with me. Please read and review! It makes my day! :-) You can write comments to me at: [Mmm2i@aol.com][1]

~* mblab *~ 

   [1]: mailto:Mmm2I@aol.com



	3. Distracted

This is the story of the changes in Logan's life and how he reacts

Changes occur in everyone's life. This is about the changes that happen to Logan and how they effect him, as well as those around him. This is a M/L romance story. If you don't like that then you might not want to read this. 

This is my very first fanfiction. Any comments you have I would love. I'm not quite sure how this works so… 

None of the characters are mine. Fox and others own it all. 

****************************************************************************** 

Distracted

* Logan's POV *

The two things that I think of the most somehow seemed to have collided. 

I was sitting in the chair. Thinking all kinds of thoughts. Of her, of her and me, of the chair. How I can't be sitting on the couch or walking around as I think. But here I am, in the chair, thinking. 

Then I noticed the rain. It was coming down pretty hard. The city around me was getting wet. And I was there peering out my window. Looking down at them. 

Suddenly my angel came in. And of course, I focused on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan," she says.

"Yeah. I'm here," couldn't I have thought of something else to say?

"Hey. I got off work and decided to come over. Thought maybe you could make some food," Max says looking at me.

"Sure," she really came over to see me, not for Eyes Only, for me. "I'll make another Cale food miracle. Sound good?" 

"The best!" she says with enthusiasm.

"By the way. If you want you can take a shower while I cook. It might take a little," good thinking. Let her do that and I can concentrate on the task at hand. The food.

"Kay. I know where everything is. Don't worry."

So with that I go to the kitchen. I change my focus and begin to cook. 'Make a masterpiece. Impress her!' My brain starts back up, and my fingers move. Dip the chicken in that. Pour this, now mix that. As long as I keep going things will be just fine. The chicken's going fine, cooking in the oven. With a little talent and a pinch of luck, tonight will be great. 

As I wait for the chicken to finish cooking my mind wounders. The sound of the water running. 'The shower. Max. Max is the shower. My god. Max is in that shower. My shower. My Max.' Then I realize that only part of that was true. It was my shower and Max was in it. But she wasn't "my Max" or at least right now she wasn't.

Without even thinking about it, I realize that I've taken the chicken out of the oven. I've set the table and placed the chicken in a nice platter. It's amazing what you do and don't even realize it when you're distracted.

Speaking of distractions. Max walks in. Smelling wonderful! Her hair's wet because she just got out of the shower. Walking towards the spare bedroom, where she keeps clothes sometimes. Walking, in just my towel. 'She's amazing. Just look at her.' I can't keep but think of her. Then all of a sudden, I'm taken out of my own little heaven. Heaven being anything dealing with Max.

"Hey. I'm just gonna change and then I'll be right out. Kay?" the goddess says.

"Yeah. That's good," how I even managed to speak is beyond me.

"Mmm. That smells good! I'll be back in a sec," and with that she leaves.

'Maybe I should just face the music. If I keep this up she wouldn't speak to me. She wouldn't because I wouldn't be answering her back. You don't talk to walls. I'd be just too distracted. Got to do something about that.'

Before I could even make up my mind as what to do, she re-enters the room. 'No time better than the present. Just see how things go and take it from there.'

She sits down and eats what I just cooked. Mentions something like she really enjoyed it and how I never cease to amaze her with my cooking talents.

Dinner's done and, like our usual routine, we get up and go to play a few games of chess. I know that she's going to beat me, no question about that. So instead of focusing on my moves, which are always futile, what should I do? Of course my mind's made the decision before I even asked the question. I'll focus on her.

******************************************************************************

A/N – I combined the last two chapters into this one big one. You happy now? I know, I know… short chapters. It's just usually easier for me to write many short quickly, than one long. 

What do you think about the story so far? Too mushy? Too smooth (not enough conflict)? It can't get better if I don't know what you guys think better will be. Please read and review! It makes my day! :-) You can write comments to me at: [Mmm2i@aol.com][1]

~* mblab *~

   [1]: mailto:Mmm2I@aol.com



	4. Just Friends?

Changes occur in everyone's life

Summary - Changes occur in everyone's life. This is about the changes that happen to Logan and how they effect him, as well as those around him. This is a M/L romance story. If you don't like that then you might not want to read this. 

~ Chapter 4 – The eyes can tell you so very much about a person, including their soul.

None of the characters are mine. I wish that I owned it, but I don't. (Or at least MW!) Fox and others own it all.

Any comments you have I would love.

******************************************************************************

Just Friends?

* Logan's POV *

When she doesn't look, I keep sneaking a peak at her. I always try so hard to beat her, when we play chess. She'd always win. I would feel useless after I'd lost to her at 4 games. I was always really challenged by any of her moves. I'd see her make stupid moves. She tried to help me. I wanted to win on my own accord, not pity. Sometimes when I did go to move my pieces, I'd feel her eyes on me. 

'She's looking at me. She's beautiful. This amazing beauty is looking at me. Her eyes, they're amazing. They are like insights into her soul. Inside them I see much more than she thinks she is. She's an amazing woman. Not just a killer. No! She has compassion. That's what makes her human. That's part of what I adore about her. No! I can't think that this. Its just Max. She doesn't even feel the same way about me. Does she? No she couldn't. "Just business partners." But can't we be more than just that? No. Keep your mind straight. Max's my friend. Only my friend. But I want more. More than that.'

* Max's POV *

When he wasn't looking, I sneak a peak at him. He looks focused. He would try so hard to beat me, when we play chess. He'd always loose. I would feel bad after I'd beat him at like 4 games. Maybe I was taking advantage of my DNA. I never really got challenged by any of his moves. I'd make stupid moves, hoping for him to not notice and then actually win. Yet he'd always miss the opportunities. So instead of trying, I'd focus on him. I'd still have to play, make my moves. Sometimes when I did go to move my pieces, I'd feel his eyes on me. 

'I never really mind it. In fact I enjoyed it when he does that. His eyes, they're amazing. They are like insights into his soul. So blue and deep. No! I can't think that this. It's just Logan. Eyes Only. "Just business partners." But can't we be more than just that? No. Keep your mind straight. Logan's my friend. Only my friend. But I want more. More than that.'

******************************************************************************

A/N – I know that this was really short, even for me. Sorry about that. What I've got for you next works best alone. If I get some feedback I'll post more soon, maybe even tonight! 

A/N again - On this I tried to show Max's ideas too, so that you know the feelings really are mutual. Please read and review! It makes my day! :-) You can write comments to me at: [Mmm2i@aol.com][1]

~* mblab *~

   [1]: mailto:Mmm2I@aol.com



	5. Feelings Revealed

Changes occur in everyone's life

Summary - Logan is forced to deal with the changes in his life. He must realize how he's been effected, as well as those around him. This is a M/L romance story. If you don't like that then you might not want to read this. 

~ Chapter 5 – Logan tells Max how he feels about her. But how does she react? Does she feel the same about Logan? 

None of the characters are mine. I wish that I owned it, but I don't. (Or at least MW!) Fox and others own it all.

Any comments you have I would love. 

******************************************************************************

Feelings Revealed

* Max's POV *

I had been too deep in my thoughts, Logan, to notice any change. I had focused on his features. I soon realized that there was something wrong. 'Something internal. Inside I could see the wheels of his mind turning. He's thinking really hard about something. But what?' So I sat there. Pretending that nothing was wrong. While still trying to decide what really was wrong with Logan.

'That's it! I can't take this anymore. I can't watch him like this. Those beautiful eyes. So full of worry. I have to do something. Anything to make him better.' I just wanted to go up to him and embrace him. Tell him that whatever was wrong would be fine. That I'm there for him. But I didn't. Instead, I tried a verbal approach.

"Logan,"

"Yeah," he responded, with hesitance.

"Check," I said, trying to squeeze it out of him but still avoiding the issue.

"Oh, ok," he takes a quick glance at the board.

"Actually, its mate too," I said.

"Oh, yeah. Good game. Want to play another?"

"No," his face becomes distraught.

"What?" he's stirred by this. Good!

"I want to talk, now. Not another game. How bout we talk."

"Max. You ok?" he says worried. 'He thinks I want to talk cause I have a problem. Is he that oblivious or just trying to cover his problem?'

"I'm fine. I'm not the one with the problem. The question is: Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah fine. Just a little upset about loosing the game," he says with an unconvincing tone.

"Really!?! Cause there seems to be more. I don't buy this,"

"What?"

"I'm your friend. You know all of my secrets. Now tell me what's the secret that's been buggin you," I said. ' I had to struggle as I said friend. Why couldn't it have been something else, something that means more?'

* Logan's POV *

"Its just that, well…." I'm supposed to be this guy who's fluent with words. Yet, I'm struggling with these.

"Yes," responds my angel. 

'I shouldn't keep this to myself. If I don't say something I'm going to explode. Anything is better than that. Ok, I'm going to reveal myself, my feelings.'

"Well, you know … Here it is. You crashed into my window and into my life. You changed everything. But it was an amazing change. One that I relish each day. So we exchanged our secret identities with each other. I got a business partner. Soon, I was lucky enough to gain a new friend. You are amazing Max," I need to pause for a second. So much said already. Still so much more to tell.

"Wow. Logan. I can only say WOW," she's stunned. At a lack of words.

"Just let me finish, I need to finish this. Please?"

"Of course," 

"You remember when I brought you in front of my mirror, when we first met?" I continued. Here goes nothing. "I made you look into the mirror and see what I saw, not just the mirror itself. Made you look at the reflection in the mirror, the woman in that reflection. I saw a wondrous woman." Take a deep, breath. "I said that what I saw was probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen. Well, I meant it. No. It wasn't just probably, it was definitely! You really are the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen. I've always thought that you were beautiful. Max, I think that I've always… that well, I've always loved you, from the first time I saw you," I finished quickly. 

'Utter silence! She's just sitting there. She hasn't fled and left. She hasn't shown utter disgust. Just sitting there. I guess it's a good sign that she's still here.'

"Max?" I said, making sure that she was ok. She hasn't even turned to respond.

"Max! Answer me. Say something, anything."

* Max's POV *

'Did he just say that? Did he just utter those words? He actually used the words LOVE and MAX in the same sentence? I can't believe it! I never really expected that. WOW! My Logan just said that he loved me. My Logan? He's not "my Logan". But he want's to be mine. I do want to be "his Max". No. I can't. Phony sentimentality. Gotta stop this. I can't. I really do care for him too. I love him! I really do love him! Too late now, I've been taken over. Can't stop now.'

'I heard a faint noise. Logan must have said something. LOGAN. "My Logan". Guess that it's time to face the music. I gotta tell him how I feel.'

"Yeah?" I said sheepishly.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he asks. He thinks that I'm trying to pretend that nothing happened. No! Something did happen. 

"Yeah, I heard you. Just got caught up in my own thoughts."

"What did those thoughts of yours come up with?"

"I .. I realized how much I loved hearing you say that. Zack once told me that I was staying cause of phony sentimentality. I quickly dismissed that. But now, I realized that he was right. I really do have feelings for you Logan. Hearing you say that you loved me made me realize that I did care for you. Logan …. I love you too!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

******************************************************************************

A/N – How'd I do on this one? You guys like? Just so you know, this is one of the last chapters. If you read and review I'll get the last chapters out soon! I want to hear your comments! Send them to me at: [Mmm2i@aol.com][1]

~* mblab *~

   [1]: mailto:Mmm2I@aol.com



	6. The Accident, Max, and Everything Else

Changes occur in everyone's life

This is about the changes that happen to Logan and how they effect him, as well as those around him. This is a M/L romance story. If you don't like that then you might not want to read this.

~ Chapter 6 – Logan and Max have faced themselves and told each other their feelings. How's it gonna end? 

None of the characters are mine. I wish that I owned it, but I don't. (Or at least MW!) Fox and others own it all.

Any comments you have I would love.

A/N – This is some of the reason behind my madness. If you don't really care, then just continue on past this. Go ahead, read the last of this story, I don't really mind all that much. Well, if you've read this, then you must care. So for you, I've written this story. The person who sits behind a computer, reads this, and actually thinks about what's written and who wrote this. Now that this is the conclusion to this story, I'm going to reminisce. When I first started to write this, there had been an actually plot. Then, as my last days of school came, I read some other fanfics. There's a lot of good stuff out there, but there are just so many sad ones. So instead of an actual plot, I unconsciously, turned this into the sappy "it'll all end happily ever after" stories. For this, I think that I like that. It'll be one more of the truly happy stories. But since this had such potential, I think that I might make a sequel. If I do, it'll have a plot. It'll be along the same lines, but still unique. So if your interested, stay peeled to your screen because you might just see it soon. Ok, I've now rambled enough. Here's the last installment of "Changes". 

******************************************************************************

The Accident, Max, And Everything Else

*Logan's POV*

That's how the last year of my life has played out. My accident, Max, and everything else. It was all so much at one time. It was so hard to take it all in. But I'm managing, or at least I'm trying to. 

****

The accident. Well, it's still something that I haven't really dealt with. It changed me forever. It wasn't something that I had wanted. But I got it anyway. So with that fact (that I've finally accepted), I'm trying to begin to deal. I'm dealing the only way I can right now. It's not the best method, but it's what I have. I'm living. Living in the present. Knowing that the past happened. Facing it when it's knocking in my face. 

****

Max. Things have been amazing! First, she crashes (quite literally) into my life. She was just my friend, a business associate. I had wanted more. God had I wanted more! Somehow, don't ask me how, things worked the way I had wanted them to work (for once). Apparently, she felt the same about me. I never really knew for sure. 

I finally poured out, into words, what my heart felt for her. I didn't know how she'd act. I was afraid of how she'd react. With everything else going bad in my life, the last thing I wanted was for her to leave it. But I had to. She could tell that something was bothering me. She hadn't known what, but she worried for me. Her worried eyes made me tell her. Somehow, it worked. I confessed my utter and undying love for her. Then that heart-stopping wait. I waited for her fateful response. I knew it would take her time to gather up what and how she was going to respond. But it felt like an eternity. Waiting. For the inevitable. The NO I DON'T LOVE YOU I knew was coming. 

That NO I DON'T LOVE YOU. It never came, at least not from her. It killed her to tell me, but she felt the same way I did. She actually cared for me. It's still something that I think about about. How's it possible? I don't know, but it happened, so I'll take whatever I get. The best part, she loved me just as much as I loved her.

That's everything really important that happened. It's a twisted and strange tale. But it has a gorgeous silver lining. Max. It's one of those clichés that was used back before the Pulse that says my feeling for Max. "Words really can't describe how I feel about her." The joy she gives me, the best way to describe it, the only way: MAX. 

I know that everyone we knew thought that once this all had happened we'd "get it on" right then and there. But, to everyone's disappointment, I wanted to take things relatively slow. If Max and I rushed things, we wouldn't even have any hope of being together. Sure we'd have fun, "getting it on", while our relationship took that downward spiral. But that's what would happen, we'd take a downward spiral. It would keep going down until there would be no relationship at all. I really wanted that relationship, so we took things slow. We relished in the knowledge that each cared deeply for the other. We maintained our "dinner dates", with the exception of the following or preceding Eyes Only legwork. We saw each other for Eyes Only. But also, and on separate occasions, for the other's company. The pro quo was still kept, but each stayed with the other for more. Not just for info about her family. Or just for the legwork that I couldn't do myself for Eyes Only. 

I'm telling my two cents about this all. Maybe no one cares. But I care. I think that Max cares. That's all that really matters. At least today. Today, I'm telling my thoughts. To no one that can hear me. No one who's paying attention to what I've said. To no one who's sitting right next to me. In front of the window. Looking out at the world. Or at least what's left of it. To no one who's waiting for the love of his life to walk into the room. To light up his life even more. To no one who's waiting for her to walk in while you wait in a chair, a wheelchair. To no one who's waiting for her to walk in and just live in the moment. Enjoy it to the last drop. To no one who's just starting the best thing of his life.

So that's where we are right now. There's a strong love between us. Nothing really enforcing it but our feelings. For now, that's enough. Enough for a strong base. A base to something that's meaningful. That's long reaching and long lasting. That forms a bridge between the two of us. A bridge that we can live on. Live on together, and forever. Or as long as forever will last. 

******************************************************************************

A/N – I know that the ending kinda sucked. Sorry! I made everything else so sappy, I couldn't write anymore. There wasn't anymore left, or at least anything that I could end this with that wouldn't ruin my sequel. Yes you heard correctly, sequel. If you didn't read my foreword, then you've read it here. I'm gonna write a sequel to this. It's gonna be similar to this, but still different and unique. The more requests I get for the sequel (if any), the sooner I'll post it. I want to see your reviews! 

I want to hear your comments! I want to hear your desperate requests for a sequel! Send them to me at: [Mmm2i@aol.com][1]

~* mblab *~

   [1]: mailto:Mmm2I@aol.com



	7. An author's note from 'lil ole me

WARNING: This is NOT a new chapter ****

WARNING: This is NOT a new chapter! By NO means is this supposed to be. Rather, this is just a lame author's note by 'lil ole me, that I would really love to be read and answered.

If from that you don't want to read any further, by all means, go onto other things.

However, if your still reading, than I already like you. So go on. Read on, please.

Okay, I need your help. That's right, I'm talking (or rather writing) to you. Yes, YOU! All I'm asking is for your help. 

I don't know what to do. I want to know your opinion. If you did, I'd give you a virtual hug, because you were so kind and good to me. This is what I need your help on. I have written (obviously!) this fic. 32 people have left a review, mostly really good. 

However, it really didn't come out the way I intended it to. Now, it came out as a fairly good piece of fluff, but nothing much more than that. It does have bits that contain actual plot. I had an idea to sort the two, fluff and semi-plot, and post them as two different stories (just different versions). Then I thought to just rewrite it. Take what I wanted the basic plot to be and expand more on it, create a story with an actual plot. Not only an actual plot, but one that follows throughout the story too. Or I can just leave this alone and work on the sequel. But the sequel, as it is (the little of it that there is), doesn't really relate to this. Rather, it relates more to what I wanted this to be. Now I could just explain that and all could be fine. Or I could even just start writing a completely new and different story (for which I have absolutely no ideas for). 

Now, I thought of all my options (those) a little while ago. But, I had to work and wasn't given much time and opportunity to do anything. Then, I was away on vacation for a week this past week, and unable to do anything once more. By luck, I don't have to go into work tomorrow (I hope, I think). But after that, I'll be at work for the rest of the summer, or on vacation some more. Then, sadly, back to school. However, with the time I have left, I want to be productive. Anything that I create will, hopefully, benefit you and be for your enjoyment. 

Now, with all of that said, you should be able to know what I'm asking for. If not, well, I'll tell you then. I want you to either leave a review or an e-mail telling me what you want to happen. What you want me to do. I really want to hear (or read) your opinion! Please!?! You, an everyone who's read this, are really important to me! It'd be amazing to hear from you! Please, I'm asking real nicely, tell me what you want.

As always, you can write me at [mmm2I@aol.com][1]

Or, you can leave a review. I always love each and every review I get!

* I'm not really sure where I should/could put this little plea of *

* help of mine, I hope that it's all right here *

   [1]: mailto:mmm2I@aol.com



End file.
